


Just a Dream

by Morgan_the_Hufflepuff



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Book 5: The Blood of Olympus, F/M, M/M, Poor Nico, Sadness, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_the_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Morgan_the_Hufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has a bad dream but realizes reality isn't any better. </p>
<p>****ACTUAL RAPE DOES NOT HAPPEN IN THIS STORY!!!**** I thought i made that clear, oh dear, yea..... I swear rape doesn't happen, "Percy" is just a bit too forceful, but no rape. Promise.</p>
<p>Sorry my summaries suck :\ Hopefully you like the oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Dream

Third person/POV

 

  
    Nico was running as fast as he could. He couldn't recognize where he was, he did know, however, that he was in a forest. He didn't have his sword with him and it was pitch black outside, no stars, no moon but strangely there were still shadows. He gripped his side with his right arm, he was in so much pain. He had been running for so long.

    "You cannot hide Nico, this is something you cannot escape from." He didn't dare look back to who was calling to him. Nico slowed down a bit and considered Shadow Traveling, but he had been running for awhile and was really out of energy. He decided that he would try anyway, anything to get away from whoever was chasing him. He took off running to a massive oak tree only to be blocked by a tall figure. Nicos' eyes widened in shock and annoyance. The person had black hair that was swept back, he was wearing a white T-Shirt and normal blue jeans, was lean and muscular, and had wings... white fluffy wings. Nico knew this god.

    Cupid grabbed Nicos' shirt and pulled him close to his face. Nico had met Cupid before and knew how infuriating he was to deal with. "Leave me alone you winged bastard!!" The poor son of Hades was tired, out of breath, and confused. "You cannot run away from me forever Nico Di'Angelo. You must face me." Suddenly a figure stepped away from the shadows, he also had black hair, but he was wearing an orange T-Shirt and faded dark blue jeans, in one of the pants pockets the was a familiar looking pen sticking out. "P-percy! Help! I don't have a weapon and this guy needs to be... taken..... down? Why are you here?"

    Indeed Percy had just stepped out of the shadows, he had his eyes closed but he walked to where Nico and Cupid were as if he could see. Cupid! Oh shit, OH SHIT! What was he gonna do? Cupid let go of Nico's shirt and backed off, Nico was in his battle stance, he didn't have a sword and he probably couldn't Shadow Travel, but he was going to fight like his life depended on it. Nico's thoughts were cut short by Percy grabbing Nico's arm and pulling the boy to face him. They were barely touching noses, Nico could feel the blush creeping up onto neck, face, and ears.

    "Percy, what are you doing?" Percy slowly opened his eyes, it was dark but Nico's eyes had already adjusted, being about a millimeter from Percy's face also helped. "Just tell me Nico, tell me your secret" Percy whispered softly, he had his eyes open now, they were blood red, wrong, just like Cupid's. "Percy, I can't... Annabeth... p-please don't make me do this Percy please!" Percy just smiled, he looked so calm and confidant. He put his face against Nico's and whispered, "Just tell me, Annabeth isn't here, she'll never find out." Nico could feel Percy's smile as he said that, Nico gulped and shifted back a bit so he could face Percy again. Nico was blushing harder than ever and he wanted Percy to let him go. Or did he? In a weird way he kind of liked this, 'no, this is wrong WRONG!' Nico's mind was at war. But Percy had already decided for him.

    He leaned in and softly brushed his lips against Nico's. Nico went still, his hands gripped Percy's shirt. He couldn't move. Percy Jackson was kissing him. His lips were so soft and tasted like sea salt, he smelled like the ocean, a hint of shampoo, and sweat. Nico opened his eyes and stared into Percys', but they weren't his eyes, they were wrong. 'This isn't real, you're not him.' "Percy" had already grabbed Nicos' waist and pulled him in closer, making the kiss more passionate. Nico tried to pull away but Percy was holding tighter. Nico finally managed to shove the other boy away, he was gasping and slowly backing away from the red eyed Percy."You're not him... you're not real!!" Percys' confidant smile turned into a scowl, he walked forward to Nico. "No!! NO don't touch me!!!" Nico all but screamed. Percy shoved Nico against a nearby tree, his hands went to Nicos' waist and neck. Nico was pinned to the tree and Percys' hand were gripping tighter and tighter. "Please. p-please Percy.. let me go." Nico was crying and struggling to break Percys grip. It was dark, the tree stabbing Nico in the back was really uncomfortable, he felt humiliated, and Percy was physically hurting him and trying to kiss him. "Please... i don't want this, i don't want you... you're hurting me..." Nico whimpered. "But Nico," Percy whispered into Nicos' lips. "I thought you loved me." 

☁︎☀︎☁︎☀︎☁︎    

    Nico lunged forward gasping for breath. He was clutching his chest and he could feel that his face was wet with tears. Nico looked around the dark room and remembered that he was in his room in Camp Half-Blood. His legs were tangled in the sheets and his neck hurt. Nico went to his bathroom to see how terrible he looked. His eyes were red from crying, he was sweating, and his neck was raw from scratching it in his sleep. "I've looked worse..." He mumbled to himself. Nico went back to the room, got dressed and went outside to help around the camp. Some people said hello to him, some gave a nod, but most just ignored him... as usual, not that he minded of course.

    A few hours after helping a few Tree Nymphs sort out a problem that involved a couple of Satyrs and some money, Nico was walking through the camp again. He wasn't really wasn't attention to where he was going and was staring at the ground with concentration when he was suddenly knocked to the ground. "AH, FU-!!" Nico had to remember no to curse, there were kids around... "OH!! Oh Nico, gods i'm so sorry, are you ok? Geez man, i didn't see you!" Percy Jackson scrambled to help Nico off of the ground, after all, Nico had just started willingly talking to the older boy again. Nico tensed up, his thoughts immediately went to his dream. "I'm fine!! I can get up myself, Jackson!" The younger boy said loudly to Percy. Percy backed off looking slightly hurt, they were getting along so well. "I'm sorry Nico, i really didn't mean it." Nico got up and glared at Percy, however, he softened his glare when he saw Percys' eyes. "Yea, i know you didn't. Sorry for snapping at you Percy, it hasn't been a fun morning for me." Percy nodded in understanding. "Anything i can do?" Nico smiled a little, that's Percy for you, always trying to help. "Nah, I'm good thanks." The older boy smiled and walked past Nico but stopped to give him a pat on the shoulder. "I'll see ya later Nico!"

    The son of Hades watched Percy walk away to hug Annabeth. They kissed and Annabeth laughed at something Percy said. They looked so... happy. It was something Nico could never give Percy. It took a bit of strength but Nico managed to look away from them, from the only person Nico ever loved romantically. He walked off in the opposite direction and as he was getting farther away he heard Percy yell out in excitement and happiness, "We're going to New Rome to go to college!! We're going to start our life together!!!" Annabeth was giggling and trying to shush her cheering boyfriend. You could hear congratulations and cheers throughout the camp while Nico continued to walk in the opposite direction, tears now coming down his face.


End file.
